Journey to Ninjago!
by RandomFunnyPerson
Summary: My OC gets teleported to Ninjago. She needs to find a way home, and on the way discovers secrets about her family. I think I just summarized the summary. Lots of dialogue... and I appreciate tips or suggestions on writing. Anyways hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

I will be posting one chapter a week. I wrote six chapters in advance just in case I forget to write, one week. Well here is the first chapter, It is short but I hope you like it! :D

* * *

"It's not fair!" Nira complained, "I always use the TV at this time!"

"Nira you know you grounded from the TV today for ripping your sister's dolls head off," her mom said, taking the remote and handing it over to Alice.

Stupid sister! Nira thought as she marched up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Well if I can't use the TV for Ninjago I guess I will use the computer! She decided as she pulled out her computer from under her bed. "And no computer!" her mom called from down stairs. "Stupid mom," she hissed under her breath as she shoved her computer back under her bed. She grabbed her IPod and headphones and put on Weekend Whip by The Fold and started drawing Ninjago characters. When she was done drawing she hung the pictures on the wall. "Man, how I wish I was in Ninjago where there would be no annoying sister and my bossy mother!" she said to herself as she pet her cat Fluffy who was sleeping on her bed. Then she started to feel a bit cold so she picked up Fluffy and went to her walk-it-closet to grab a sweater. She noticed something in the corner on the wall half hiding behind her clothes. She pushed the clothes aside and she realized it was a leaver. Hmm, I never noticed that before, she thought, maybe it leads to a secret attic! She slowly pulled the leaver… the last thing she remembered was the closet spiraling around her, then everything turned black.

She woke up nauseous with a headache, she hadn't opened her eyes yet but she felt like she was being pricked all around and she heard small rumbling sounds. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a bunch of leaves around her and Fluffy sleeping on her stomach. That's when she realized Fluffy looked weird. She went to pet her, when she almost died of a heart attack, her hand was C- shaped and yellow! She let out a short high-pitch scream. Fluffy opened her eyes and jumped off her and ran out of the bush. Without thinking she ran out after her, than she stopped in her tracks. She looked around her and saw Lego trees, Lego kids playing, Lego people having picnics and Lego buildings were surrounding what looked like a Lego park!

Nira stood there in shock, she felt as though she was in a dream. Not knowing where to go and what to do, she looked around and spotted Fluffy lying under a tree. She slowly walked over to her, let her smell her hand and pet her. She picked her up and walked around to see if she could find out where she was and more importantly how to get home.

As she walked around in a state of confusion, she saw a tree with a poster. Nira walked over and read the poster.

Please come join us in awarding the Green Ninja for saving Ninjago from the Nindroids.

Takes place this Friday at 6pm in Ninjago Central Park

That's today! I am in Ninjago! She thought. If I am ever going to get home who better to help me than the Green Ninja! She walked around the park to find out where in the park it would take place. Soon she came to a small stage with a crowd growing around it. This must be it She thought. So she sat on a bench near the stage and waited.

About an hour later the place was full. You would have thought everyone in Ninjago was there! Then someone wearing a suit walked up to the microphone on the stage. "Testing one, two, three" He said tapping the microphone. "Today we are here to honor a special guest who bravely battled the Nindriods to their end… everyone please welcome The Green Ninja!" The crowd applauded as Lloyd walked on stage and spoke in to the mic, "I am not the one you should be thanking, we should be thanking the ninja who sacrificed he's life for Ninjago….. Zane!" He said pointing to the statue of Zane beside the stage, and the crowd roared. Lloyd continued, "He did what needed to be done to save Ninjago from the Nindriods". The crowed died down as he walked to the stairs to exit the stage. That's my cue, Nira thought, and then she got up and took Fluffy who had slept on her for the past hour and ran to the exit off the stage. Lloyd had just opened the door to the exit when she arrived. "Do you want me to sign you an autograph?" He asked her casually.

"No thank you. My name is Nira and I have a problem I was hoping you could help me with. I am lost and I need your help getting home"

"Oh ok, where do you live?" asked Lloyd

Nira paused for a moment trying to think of how to word her answer, then replied, "In another world!"

* * *

Well that's it for this week, stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this is the most fun I have had in ages!" Nira squealed as they flew on Lloyd's energy dragon to Sensei Wu's Academy.

"Yup it's pretty fun" Lloyd agreed "So do you have the slightest clue on how to get back to your world?"

"No, all I had to do was pull a leaver and I am here, but I doubt it will be as easy to leave" she sighed

"Don't worry, we will get you home", he said as they landed in the courtyard. "Well here we are" .

"Wow it's bigger than I thought", she said walking toward the door.

Inside looked like a normal schoo. Kids were here and there walking in the hallways as Nira and Lloyd walked into a room.

"This is the teacher's lounge", Lloyd told her as she sat and put Fluffy on her lap. "School will end soon, so you can meet the other ninjas, but I am afraid you can't meet my friend Zane. He sacrificed his life to save Ninjago from the Nindriods." I have a question do you have schools in your world?" Lloyd asked, changing the subject.

"Yup, my world is a lot like yours, but everyone looks different and your creatures are different", she answered. "I wonder if my mom and sister know that I am missing ", she said. Just then the bell rang and she could hear lots of kids in the halls. The door opened and a guy with black hair walked in and slumped in a chair near a small fridge, he eyed Nira and looked at Lloyd.

"Who is she? I don't recognize her," he asked.

"I will tell you when the rest come", Lloyd replied.

The door opened again and two guys, a girl and an old man walked in. Nira watched them closely. The one guy was wearing a blue striped t-shirt, he was laughing. The other guy had spiky hair and a red shirt. The girl had short black hair and a red dress and the old man was wearing a white robe. Nira knew each one of them. She was super excited to meet all the ninjas, her dream was coming true! No one did seemed to notice her until Lloyd stood up to introduce her, "Everyone I would like you to meet Nira and her cat Fluffy" he said , "Nira this is Cole, Jay, Kai, Nya and Sensei Wu". Nira was greeted with hi's and hello's. "She has a little problem that she needs our help with" Lloyd continued.

"There is no problem we can't solve" Kai said taking a drink from the mini fridge.

Nira stood up, "I think you might change your mind when I tell you what the problem is" she said sadly. "I was teleported from another world to Ninjago and I need your help getting home to my world", she continued with urgency. Kai spit out his drink all over the floor and Jay laughed.

"Good one!" Jay said laughing, then he stopped "You're not joking, are you?"

"I wish I was" she said with a sigh.

"Nira, you have been brought here for a special reason and I am afraid you can't leave till you have done what you were meant to do", Sensei Wu said to her with his usual wisdom.

"What do I have to do?" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately I don't know", he said.

"I am starting to think I will never go home" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"But don't worry we will help you find out what you need to do" Lloyd said trying to cheer her up and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys", she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You and Fluffy should stay with me in my room," Nya said. Nira thanked everyone for trying to help her before she left with Fluffy and Nya.

The next morning Nira had everything planned out for a tour of Ninjago. She figured if she had to be there she should make the best of it. First they would go on a tour of East and North Ninjago, then they would come back to eat lunch. After lunch they would go to West and South Ninjago then they would come back in time for dinner. Lloyd agreed to be her tour guide, so right after breakfast they left to explore Ninjago. On the way back for lunch they were a little ahead of schedule so they stopped at a nice place in the mountains called Jamanakai Village. It was a small village, but it was beautiful none the less. After walking around a bit Nira and Lloyd sat at a fountain. Lloyd told Nira about when he unleashed a serpentine. "You must love living here" Nira said, "there are all these beautiful places to see".

"Yeah, it's pretty nice", he smiled.

"I would love to live here in the mountains", she said looking around.

"You know, you don't have to go back", Lloyd replied.

"I know" she sighed, "but I would miss my home to much. I have a life over there, I can't just leave it behind".

"Yeah, I know."

"I hope once I go back I will be able to visit," she said.

"Me too," he replied.

"Lloyd, could you help me come up with a lie to tell my Mom? Because there is no way she is going to believe I traveled to Ninjago, she will think I am just a kid with good imagination and I am making it up!" she said with a sigh.

"Talking about kids, I think I have something that can help your problem," he said with a playful grin. He led the way as they climbed on his dragon and flew off.

After a half an hour they were on the outskirts of Ninjago City. They landed and walked into a small tea shop. "How can I help you?" an old lady said from behind the counter.

"Hi, could I have a bag of Tomorrows Tea and Yesterdays Tea?" Lloyd asked.

"Hard to find the stuff now a days, but I think I have some in the back. I'll be right back," she said as she headed through a small door way.

"What are you up to?" Nira asked.

"You will see," he said.

A few minutes later the lady came back with two small bags. "Here you go," she said handing the bags over to Nira as Lloyd paid.

Once they were outside Nira asked, "What is this?"

"It's Tomorrow's Tea," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd is this the stuff you took to get older?" She asked shaking the bag in front of him.

"Yes, this stuff is amazing for that" he replied. After a few minutes they left to go back to Sensei Wu's Academy.

When they arrived back for lunch Nira met Dareth. They sat down to discuss how to get Nira home. "So where do we even start?!" Kai said, "You may have to do some pretty crazy things! After all Sensai Wu did say you will have to find out what you were meant to do," Kai added with a wink.

"True, Sensei do you have the slightest of what it could be?" Cole asked.

"I believe she is here to learn something very important," Sensei Wu said, "if she does not learn it she will be stuck here".

To Nira the sound of never going home was devastating. Tears started to roll down her face, "But I can't stay here forever," she cried, "I have a family!"

"Don't say that. We will get you home" Nya said trying to console her. All of a sudden the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?!" Nira yelled over the loud rumbling.

"We have to evacuate the kids!" Cole yelled as he ran over to the door.

"If we don't get out soon the whole place is going to collapse!" Nya yelled as they all ran out the door.

Out in hall kids were running frantically toward the exit. Everyone exited just as the building collapsed.

"That was close!" Lloyd said breathing heavily.

"Too close!" Jay said panting.

"Is everyone ok?" Nya asked, turning to the students who stood shocked and afraid. Everyone replied with a nod or a "yes". Kai ordered all the students onto bus.

Once everyone was in the bus Dareth would drive them somewhere safe. When they left Nira, Nya, Sensei Wu and the ninjas looked for any undamaged items and sent them back to the children. Searching through a collapsed seven floor building was not easy! "Back in my world we don't 'climb broken buildings on the regular!" Nira said struggling to climb up a big piece of concrete. Nira stopped and stared at the next pile of concrete she was to begin rummaging through for savable items. As she stood in deep concentration, she got a funny feeling. Then all of a sudden, she was standing on top of that pile! Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Did you just teleport yourself?" Jay asked, confused about what just happened.

"I…..I….Umm," she too did not know what had just happened.

With satisfaction Sensei Wu announced, "I believe we just found out what you are meant to do," Wu continued, "I will train you to be the Ninja of Teleportation!"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Nira had been in Ninjago. Everyone had just got back to the house that the ninjas were living in. They were all exhausted from the work they did during the day. Everyone was in the living room but Nya, who was cooking in the kitchen. Cole, Kai and Jay were joking around while Nira was talking to Sensei Wu.

"So you're going to train me to be a ninja?" Nira asked Sensei Wu.

"We are all going to train you", Sensei replied. Becoming a ninja was a dream come true for Nira. She had always wanted to be one. **"**How can you teach me to teleport myself? Can you teleport yourself?" She asked.

"No, but I can help guide you," Sensei assured her. "You have the same determination Kai had. You both lost something you wanted to regain by becoming a ninja, which gives you the drive to do so". _I know Nya means a lot to Kai, but I am losing my sister _and_ my mother! _Thought Nira.

"Is there something troubling you?" Sensei Wu asked.

"No" she lied "I was just thinking about how it will be training", she said forcing a small smile on her face as she walked up stairs. The ninjas set up the guestroom for Nira to stay in. Nira loved the guestroom. She had small bed in the corner of the room, and a dresser. She also had a few pairs of clothes and some books since Nya had brought her shopping the day before. She sat at a small desk in front of one of the windows and stared into the distance as she grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. Her favorite part of the room was the windows, it was full of them. The view was amazing. She felt as if the she could see all of Ninjago! She thought about her mom and for some reason, since she had arrived in Ninjago, Nira kept thinking about her dad. He disappeared six years ago, a year after Alice was born when Nira was four. It made her very sad to think of her father, so she would try to distract herself by thoughts of training to be a ninja. The sound of being a ninja was fun, but was she really cut out for it? Absolutely! Yes… Sure… Probably… Maybe. The more she thought about it, the more she thought she wasn't worthy. Maybe not… Probably not… Nah… No… Absolutely not! Then she heard a knock on her door, which startled her. She heard Jay say that the food was ready, so she went downstairs.

The next morning was nice and sunny. The birds were singing their songs and the bees were collecting pollen. It was early and everyone one was at Sensei Wu's Academy, or what it used to be.

"We will start your training now", Sensei Wu said to Nira, sitting on a stone drinking a cup of tea.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes, now." he said in a stern voice. "I want you to climb over the pile and back before I finish my tea".

Kai started laughing, "you probably won't get it in time!" he said.

"Thanks", she replied sarcastically. Sensei took a sip of his tea. She quickly looked at the top of the pile of stuff and hoped to teleport herself, but nothing happened. She closed her eyes to calm herself then she opened them and sprang in to action. She focused hard and next thing she knew she was at the top. She did the same thing to get to the bottom of the other side and in no time at all she had done what Sensei said.

"Well done" he said.

"I would have been able to do that when I first started if I could teleport myself!" Kai said, making everyone but himself laugh.

"Sounds like you're jealous!" Cole laughed as Kai stormed off.

Nira stopped laughing "Did I do something to him?" she asked worried.

"Ya, you hurt his ego!" Jay burst out laughing.

"Don't worry he will get over it," Nya said "Oh, and congratulations!"

"Thanks" Nira said.

"Can you teleport yourself to the house and get me my pudding cup?" Jay asked.

"Sorry I can only teleport places I can see" She said walking off to get Jays pudding cup.

When she got back, Kai had retuned and they were all sitting around talking. "So what caused the place to crumble?" Jay asked.

"It couldn't have been an earthquake because nothing else was damaged but the academy" Cole said scratching his head.

"Do you think it was done on purpose?" Nira asked taking a seat by Nya as she handed Jay his pudding cup.

"What could possibly do this much damage?" Kai said.

"I was just wondering because you have different creatures that maybe you had one that could do all of this" Nira said pointing to the mountain of wood and concrete "Maybe an angry dragon?"

"I don't think so, it would have to be really big" Lloyd said.

"Good point" Nira said.

"The damage is done" Sensei Wu said "And Nira I want you to keep training".

After hours of training each day for a week, Nira was tired. She was surprised she lasted this long. Her eight years of gymnastic training was really paying off. "Now try it without teleporting yourself" Cole said trying to teach Nira how to climb a mountain without using her legs.

Nira had done similar things before but not for so long. Her whole body was aching. If she didn't take a break soon she thought she would fall apart.

"Cole, I am hungry and my arms are hurting, can I take a break?"She asked out of breath.

"Sure" he said.

"I was wondering, will I be able to learn spinjitzu?" Nira asked him as they sat down to eat their food they packed for lunch.

"I'm not sure, maybe" Cole said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Did you find it easy becoming a ninja? She asked.

"At first it was hard but after awhile I got used to it" he said.

"Did you find it hard leaving your family?" Nira said thinking about her mom and sister.

"Well I ran away, but yes it was kind of hard" Cole said. "At first I didn't tell my Dad I had left Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, so when I told him I was leaving to become a ninja he wasn't very happy, but he got over it."

"I wish I was with my mom right now" Nira sighed.

"You will see her again" Cole promised.

"I hope your right" she sighed.

"Of course I'm right" Cole smiled "How about since you're probably going to be staying here for a while, you could meet some of our allies?"

"That would be great!" Nira said practically jumping.

"Ok, what if we leave tomorrow and then the others can join us in a few days?" Cole said.

"Sounds good to me" she said.

The next day Cole and Nira packed their bags and took a bus to the outskirts of Ninjago City. After hours of traveling, they arrived at a house. The house was rather small. It had a few potted plants in the front. Cole went to knock on the door then stopped and rang the doorbell. "Welcome" the door bell sang. Nira could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened. "Cole welcome back" the older man said, he didn't seem to notice Nira.

"Hey Dad!" Cole smiled walking in the house. "Dad meet Nira", Cole said. "Nira, this is my dad Lou".

Lou and Nira made eye contact as they shook hands. With a look of disbelief on his face, Lou invited Nira and Cole in. They all sat down in the living room. "Is everything okay Dad?" asked Cole. "Oh yes, I am fine" said Lou staring off into the distance, looking as if he had seen a ghost. Cole started telling Lou all about who and how he and the other ninjas met Nira. "She is from another world dad!" Cole said with excitement, "she needs to get back to her mother and little sister who are still over there." He continued. "I know" said Lou

"What do you mean?" Nira and Cole asked with confusion.

"You were little I don't expect you to remember," Lou sighed

. "I don't understand" Nira said, feeling a little nervous.

The room stood silent for what seemed like forever…


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand" Nira said nervously while taking a sip of Lou's signature lemon honey tea that he had made for her and Cole.

"Nira, I am your father" Lou said. Nira spit out her tea in shock.

"What?! You never told me you had another child!" Cole exclaimed. Nira sat silent in a state of shock.

"I am sorry" Lou said, "There never seemed to be a good time to tell you," he continued.

"Sure" Cole said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Your mother and I met when she was teleported here from another world. Then a few years later you were born". Lou took a deep breath and continued, "After years of search she finally found a way home. Cole you were still at Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, so I knew you were well taken care of. I would visit you here every month, then go back and stay with Nira and your mother. But after years of going back and forth between the worlds I kept on getting sick. When I came back here I went to a special doctor, she told me that my body wasn't stable enough to travel between worlds anymore. At that time Nira and Alice were born and….."

"Who's Alice?" Cole interrupted Lou.

"Your other sister" Lou answered.

"This is definitely going to take some getting used to," Cole sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"Where was I?...Oh yes" Lou continued "So when I told your mother, she was horrified. After some time we decided that she would stay in the other world with Nira and Alice, and I would stay here in Ninjago with Cole. Your mother and I promised each other that one day when you, Nira and Alice were older we would tell you everything and that we would reunite" Lou finished.

"Why did she do it?" Cole asked, "All these years of thinking Mom was gone forever, and now I find out she pretty much abandon me".

"She loved you Cole" Lou said "She had to leave" and Cole just crossed his arms and grunted. Before Lou could say anything else Nira interrupted, "She abandoned you?!" Nira defended her mother. "I am the one who was abandoned!" She paused for a moment and then continued, "For as long as can remember I thought that you were dead!" she said shifting her eyes from Cole to Lou. Lou looked Nira in the eyes, "I am so sorry Nira" he said, "we never wanted either of you to feel this way".

"How did mom get back?" Nira said changing subject and ignoring what Lou said.

"She teleported herself" Lou said.

"How did she do that?" Nira asked.

"I am not sure completely sure, but my friend, Dr. Julian, invented two magical leavers. To make them work you had to have one leaver for yourself and the other where you wanted to go. If you pulled one leaver you automatically got teleported to the other one, no matter what the distance…. But when I found out that I couldn't go between worlds I became so frustrated that I broke my leaver and buried it in Ninjago Central Park". All of a saddened it clicked."That's it!" yelled Nira" Now it makes sense!" she exclaimed "That's how I ended up here". Lou, Cole and Nira continued their conversation through the afternoon.

The next day, Lou went to get groceries, Cole and Nira stayed at the house. First they turned on the TV but there was nothing they were interested in watching, so they turned it off.

"So is there anything you want to do?" Cole asked Nira.

"Not really, no" she replied "I wish I could teleport myself home, but I can only teleport places I can see"

"How is Mom? I haven't seen or heard from her in what seems like forever" he wondered.

"She's good. You know, I saw something years ago, and it didn't make sense till now" Nira said to Cole "Once I was playing and I ran by Moms bedroom door and I saw her crying over a picture. From far it was hard to see, but I saw two figures, a short one and a tall one. She would say words like 'I am so sorry' and 'will you ever forgive me for being so selfish'. Now that I think about it, I think the picture was of you and Dad" She finished.

"I wish she could come back" Cole's voice cracked. Nira looked at him and noticed tears in his eyes. She quickly looked away not wanting to make him uncomfortable. It was the first time Nira was able to understand how bad Cole must have felt and how hard it must be for him not knowing if he will ever be able to see their mother even though he knows she is still alive.

"I miss her too" Nira agreed. She also missed Alice. But she was happy to have family here in Ninjago. "But it is worth it if it means I have you as a brother" she said to Cole.

"I am glad to have you as a sister" he smiled.

"Do you know where Dad is? He is taking a long time" Nira said.

"He said he had to make a lot of stops" Cole replied "But I will call him" he took his phone out of his pocket and called "No answer, maybe he's nearby"

"Maybe" Nira shrugged.

"If he's not back in ten minutes I will call again" Cole told her.

Ten minutes passed, and Lou had still not returned. "I am calling again" Cole said. "Still no answer" he sighed hanging up the phone.

"What if something bad happened?" Nira asked, starting to worry.

"His ringer is probably off" Cole said trying not to think about what could have happened "If he is not back in the next hour then we will go to the grocery store" he said.

The hour passed by slowly, and Nira was freaking out.

"An hour passed now, so can we please go look for him?!" Nira begged her brother, like she had been doing for the past thirty minutes.

"Fine, let's go" Cole said tired of her asking. When they got outside they could hear car horns in the distance, and they saw a bit of smoke in the air. As they got closer they saw a lot of traffic.

"I wonder what happened" Cole said.

"But we have to see if Dad is at the grocery store!" Nira protested.

. "It's on the way" Cole said. When they got close they saw a car with huge dents, windows broken and the driver's door was off. Cole approached one of people who were being asked questions about what happened.

"What happened here?" he asked an old lady.

"It was horrible!" the woman shook "A huge dragon came and took the car, grabbed the driver and flu off with him!"

"That's odd, are you sure it was a dragon?" Cole interuppted.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" the old lady said. "That's weird because dragons are hard to come by these days" replied Cole, then he and Nira walked up to the car. "Oh no!" Cole said to Nira."What is it?" she asked in a tone of fear. "Th-this is Dad's car!"


	5. Chapter 5

"If a dragon took Dad, where is he?!" Nira cried "I see him for the first time in years, and a dragon kidnapped him and is probably going to eat him!"

"Don't worry we get him back, but first we need to know more about what happened" Cole comforted her, and then they walked back to the lady who told them in the first place.

"Tell what happened, and don't spare any details" Cole said taking a seat by the old lady.

"I was walking on the sidewalk to the grocery store when I saw a black and white dragon that was about thirty feet long! The wind that the wings were making almost blew me over, and then it grabbed that car, ripped off the door and grabbed the man that was driving and flu off that way!" she explained pointing north.

"Thank you for the help" Cole said, than him and Nira went back to the house.

"First things first" Cole said pulling out his phone and walked to his room.

"Good news" he said coming out of his bedroom a few minutes later.

"What?" Nira asked hoping that he located her father.

"I called the others, and they said they could make it here by the tonight!" he said.

Nira sighed "That's good" she didn't sound like it made the situation any better. Cole sat down beside her on the sofa.

"We will get him back" he promised.

"I hope you right" she mumbled.

That night the door bell rang. "They're here" Cole said to Nira as he answered the door. Jay, Kai, Nya, Lloyd and Sensei Wu came in and sat down.

"Let get strait down to business" Cole said. He narrated the story of what happened.

"So basically we have to follow the dragon" Nira said jumping on from her seat, ready to run out the door.

"It's not that easy" Nya said "Dragons can fly at an extremely fast speed. We would be impossible to catch, especially since it happened a few hours ago"

"But I have an idea" Lloyd smiled "Meet me at the top of Sensei Wu's Academy tomorrow" then he got up and went out the door. Outside he made his energy dragon and flew away.

"Well that's what we are going to do tomorrow, but first we should all have a goodnights rest" Cole said before going to his room.

Nira had a horrible sleep. She kept dreaming that her dad was eaten. She tossed and turned in her bed. That's when she decided that she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed, a little too fast. She felt really dizzy so sat on her bed. When the dizziness was gone, she stud up slowly and walked out of her room. She walked and stopped at the door at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door quietly. No response. She knocked again. Still….. No response. She knocked louder. Same as before, no response. She opened the door slowly and peeked inside. She saw her brother sleeping soundly in his bed. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Cole, walk up!" Nira whispered shaking him.

"Huh?" Cole said still half asleep."Why are you awake?" He looked at his clock and it said 12:47.

"I couldn't sleep" Nira said taking a seat on his bed "I keep dreaming about Dad"

"I see" Cole said sitting up and turning on his lamp.

"Even though I am so tired I just can't sleep!" Nira said.

"I've had those nights" Cole said. "Like when the Skeletons were around"

"Can you tell me about it?" Nira asked.

"Ok," Cole said staring at the ceiling wondering where to start, so he started at the beginning. He told her about when he and the others met Kai and he said that Nya was kidnapped by the Skeletons. He also told her about how they found the four golden weapons. He told her everything, even about him, Jay and Zane getting caught by the Skeletons, and the battle between Sensei Wu and Samukai.

"So Samukai died and…." He stopped when he saw Nira. She was fast asleep in the bottom of his bed. So he turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone headed to the mountain Sensei Wu's Academy was on, and Lloyd was waiting for them.

"I thought you guys would come early so I got everything prepared as so as possible" Lloyd said leading them on a small path on the side of the mountain. Down the path there was a door and Lloyd opened it. In side everything was dark so Lloyd turned on the light, and it was huge room with a bunch of tools here and there, it looked like a work shop. Then she noticed something big in the corner.

"Wow" Nira said in awe "The Ultra Dragon. It's huge!"

"I thought, what better way to beat a dragon than with another dragon!" Lloyd laughed at her reaction "And that's not all" he said pushing some buttons on a remote, and a wall came down.

"The Ultra Sonic Rader!" Nira exclaimed, practically falling over from all the excitement.

"Yup" Lloyd said.

"I haven't seen it in a while" Jay said.

"We should leave as soon as we can" Kai said.

"Then we can leave now" Cole said.

Two hours into the journey Nira had been riding the Ultra Dragon the whole time. She was airsick, so she went in the Ultra Sonic Rader with Nya and Lloyd. Sensei Wu had stayed back to look over things while they were gone.

Getting in the large vehicle Nira asked "So what exactly are we looking for?" Lloyd who was driving.

"A place big enough to have a dragon that is thirty feet" he replied.

"But Ninjago's huge!"

"True, but Sensei said it probably lives in the Northern Mountains" he said speeding up. He was driving so fast that everything that passed was a blur. Nira thought she was going to throw up _This is not helping!_ She thought holding her hand over her mouth. She tapped Lloyds shoulder and he looked at her and stopped the vehicle "What's…." He didn't get to finish because Nira climbed out and ran to a bush and….. Did her thing. When she was done, Nira climbed back inside "You knew was not feeling good then you drive as fast as rocket!" she yelled at Lloyd.

"I'm sorry" Lloyd apologized.

"Whatever" she mumbled and rolled her eyes and Lloyd started driving again but noticeably slower.

When they were about ten minutes away from the mountains Nya drove the Ultra Sonic Rader because Lloyd claimed he was bad at driving up and down inclines. When they reached the mountains Lloyd got out of the Ultra Sonic Rader and created his energy dragon.

"Hey Nira want to come?" he offered.

"Ok" she said climbing aboard.

In the mountains there was so much vegetation that there could be a whole village and you would never see it through the thick vines.

"See anything?" Lloyd asked her.

"Only rocks, vines and trees" Nira sighed looking down from Lloyd's energy dragon.

"From up here I can hardly see anything; maybe we would have better luck if we landed"

"Good idea" Lloyd replied landing his energy dragon in a small clearing. They walked for about twenty minute and they saw nothing.

. "So did you spot something yet?" Nira wondered.

"Nothing worth checking out" Lloyd said "Maybe we should take a break, we have been walking for a while now"

"Fine with me" She was pretty tired herself. They saw some rocks and decided to sit on them. "I wonder how the others are doing" Nira said.

"Ya, Nya must be having a hard time driving the Ultra Sonic Rader through all these trees" Lloyd agreed.

Then they heard a strange noise that shook the ground. It sounded a bit like a bear, which lost its cubs. It sounded sad and lonely.

"What is that?!" Lloyd yelled holding onto his rock so he didn't fall over.

"I am not sure!" Nira yelled back "But, let's look for it!" Lloyd didn't argue, he wanted to know what it was too. They walked for a bit fallowing the noise. It got louder and louder the closer they got. "It sounds like its coming from behind that boulder" Nira yelled climbing the big rock and Lloyd was shortly behind her. On the bottom of the boulder was a bunch of vines. _That will break my fall _She thought jumping down from the big rock. But there was a little problem; the vines were covering a hole!


	6. Chapter 6

Nira woke up with her whole body aching from the impact from the fall. Everything was dark; there was only a bit of light escaping through the vines covering the narrow hole she had fallen through. It looked like she was in an underground cave and it smelt of fish. "Hello?!" Nira called "Lloyd, are you there?!" But there was no response. She slowly got up and dusted off her new dark purple gi that Sensei Wu had given her. Then she heard a sound coming from deeper in the cave and she saw two big purple eyes staring at her. The eyes were moving closer and she heard a grunt. She was petrified, she wanted to scream but then the creature might eat her. She slowly stepped backwards so that she could see the creature in the bite of light from the cave roof. Step by step the creature followed her, one more step and she could see it in the light. Then she saw it, a huge black and white mussel with purple eyes. She squeaked as her back hit a wall and the creature move closer and closer to her, till she could feel it breathing on her. She moved to the side a bit and saw a long tail with spikes. _One hit with those things and I'm a goner! _She thought. She stepped on something and she looked down and saw the outline of a human skull. She stayed still as the creature's moved its face and blocked her view. Its eyes stared at her. She looked deep into the creature's eyes and saw pain and sorrow. Then the creature moaned and lied down. Then she heard what sounded like a door opening. She looked down the cave and saw a large man standing in a doorway. Then creature shot back its head and made a thunderous roar. Nira thought hear eardrums would burst.

"Hey!" The man yelled "Shut up you stupid dragon!" And the dragon ran toward him and roared again but not as loud. "One more roar and you won't have your free time!" The man chastised "Your lucky you even get you out of your cave!"

He said pushing some buttons on a remote and one side of the cave walls opened and Nira saw the dragon in full light. The dragon was huge! Its whole body had shiny black and white scales and had spikes on the ends of its wings and tail. Its claws alone were as long as one of her legs. And the scales on its head reflected the purple of its eyes. Then the dragon ran toward the opening and flu out. The man still didn't seem to notice Nira, he shut the opening in the cave and the door and Nira could hear him walking away.

After about thirty minutes of sitting alone, Nira started feeling lonely. She wondered if the of the ninja would ever find her or if she would die being dragon chow. She heard a few faint, muffled steps and wondered if that horrible man had come back. But then she saw something green fall through the hole in the cave roof "Ouch" It said. Nira got up from sitting in corner of the cave and ran to the person.

"Lloyd?" she asked hopefully.

"Nira, What are you doing down here?" Lloyd said relieved "I was so worried, I thought you might have been eaten by something!"

"Thank god you're here!" Nira said "I thought I was going to die here"

"So what are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I was going to be eaten by a dragon" she said casually "And it will be back any minute"

"Nice one…." He stopped when the wall of the cave opened and the dragon flu in. Lloyd created a huge ball of energy and was ready to fire it at the dragon. Nira didn't know what to do; she didn't want Lloyd to kill the dragon. She ran in front of the dragon.

"No Lloyd, don't do it!" She yelled as he was going to release. The dragon stepped in front Nira and roared louder than before at Lloyd. Witch made Lloyd lose his focused so the ball of energy disappeared. Then the dragon moved its tail it a circle around Nira. "I think it's trying to protect me!" Nira said but Lloyd didn't hear because he was already making another ball of energy "Stop!" she yelled but he still didn't hear her. Nira climbed the dragon's tail and ran to Lloyd "Don't do anything to it!" this time he heard her and stopped.

"It almost killed you and your telling me to not do anything?!" Lloyd said still aiming the energy ball at the dragon.

"It was protecting me, not killing me" she said "And if you lay a hand on it you will pay!" then she turned around to the dragon and put out her hand and the dragon let her pet it.

Half an hour passed since Lloyd fell through the cave roof. The dragon acted like an over sized dog when Nira pet it, it would roll over and lick her.

"Who's a good dragon?!" Nira said petting it "Lloyd's big meany, trying to hurt you"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I was only trying to protect you?!" He said.

"We all know you were only trying to hurt this poor little dragon" She said rubbing its neck and Lloyd rolled his eyes jokingly.

"We have a bigger problems than petting your 'poor little dragon' " Lloyd said "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Easy" she said still petting the dragon "Next time this cute little dragon gets free time we will fly out on her!"

"That could be next week! Nira, have you realized something?" He said staring at the dragon "Do you by any chance know a black and white dragon that's about thirty feet?"

"I fact I do…" She stopped and stared at him "You're not saying….."

"Yes I am" He narrowed his eyes at the dragon "That dragon took you dad"

"First you accuse this dragon of trying to kill me now, and now you're accusing it of taking my dad!" She said.

. "I'm just saying this dragon fits the description perfectly" He argued "It even lives in the north!"

"Come on, maybe it's her sister!" she said trying not to believe that the dragon killed her dad.

"Give me a break, what are the possibilities of that?!"

"I think you just don't like her!"

"And I think you are in denial!"

She grunted and sat to a corner of the cave and with her back turned to him. _Why me! _She started crying into her hands _first_ _I lose my home then my dad disappears, then I get trapped in an underground cave and now Lloyd is accusing one of the only friends I have, of eating my dad. I just want to go home!_ Lloyd sat beside her.

"I'm sorry" He apologized and she stopped crying "I know you've had a rough time, and I didn't mean to hate on the dragon. But don't you see the match in the description of the dragon that took your Dad?"

"Yes I do, that's the problem" She started crying again "I don't want to believe he's died!" she wailed.

"Shh….." Lloyd silenced her "Did you hear that?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't" She said wiping the stream of tears from her eyes.

"Listen" he lowered his voice into a whisper.

They heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway

"Unhand me!" a man said "My children and their friends will get you!"

"Ya ya, quit your yapping" another man said.

"Did you hear that?" Lloyd said in a low voice.

"That's my dad!" Nira whispered happily as tears of joy filled her eyes "He is alive!"She said to herself. Lloyd couldn't help but smile at her reaction, never had he seen someone so relived.

That night Nira slept on the dragon, while Lloyd slept on the floor in the corner of the cave. Lloyd woke up early that morning because his back was sore from sleeping on the hard, uneven floor. He looked around and thought about what the others would be doing right now with them missing. He also thought about how Nira could get home but he came up with no practical answer. He was hungry; the last thing he ate was breakfast the morning before. Then he had an idea, he ran to the wall that could open and banged on it. _Quite thick_ He thought _But it will still work_. Then he went and woke up Nira.

"Why did you wake me up?" She asked groggily.

"We are breakout" He said.

"When?" She said with her eye half closed.

"Now" he replied.

"Can I just sleep for a little longer?" Nira yawned.

"No" He said "If we are going to pull this off, we have to do it early. And wake up the dragon she is going to be needed"

"You better not harm her!" She warned.

"I am not going to hurt her" He promised.

Nira got up and nudged the dragon, but it didn't move. She did it again but harder, still nothing. Then she started jumping on the dragon, and it rolled over and crushed her. Lloyd went and helped her up.

"Want me to help?" He asked.

"Yes please" Nira nodded "But no powers" she quickly added.

Lloyd got up on the dragon and started to push it and Nira helped. Together they ran into the it and the dragon wake up "Come on girl" Nira said gently "We're getting you out of here" and she climbed on its back. That's when Lloyd started making an energy ball. He made it as big as he could then he shot it at the cave wall, and with a big boom it broke. The door opened and two guards were ready to attack. Then Lloyd ran to the dragon and climbed up and they flew away deep into the mountains.


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd and Nira flew around for a bit looking, looking for the others. It had been about ten minutes since they broke out of the dragons cave.

"Do you think they left?" Nira asked Lloyd.

"No, they are probably moved around so it's hard to track them" Lloyd said.

"I think I see something" Nira said staring in to the distance "It looks smoke" she squinted.

"That could be a camp fire" Lloyd said hopefully, and flew in that direction.

"I think I see the Ultra Sonic Rader!" Nira said as they got closer.

They could see the outline of people talking around a fire. They landed a good distance from camp so the dragon wouldn't upset the Ultra Dragon. As they quietly approached the camp they could see Cole passing back and forth and the others trying to calm him down.

"How could they just disappear like this?" Cole exclaimed.

"They are probably ok" Nya said.

"But what if they're not!"

"It was my fault" Nira said walking to them.

"We thought you could have been eaten by a dragon!" Kai said to her.

"Almost," Lloyd said walking beside Nira.

"No we didn't" Nira elbowed Lloyd.

"What happened out there?" Cole said "One minute you guys are looking for the dragon, and the next minute you disappeared off the face of the planet!"

Nira told them about the sound they heard and her falling into the hole and meeting the dragon. And Lloyd told them about how he was looking for her and he accidently fell through the hole and found her and the dragon trying to kill them….."That not true!" Nira said "Don't listen to him, the dragon just didn't like him" Lloyd snorted and continued the story. He told them about hearing Lou on the other side of the door and how they broke out.

"So where is the dragon right now?"Jay asked.

"Somewhere in the forest" Lloyd answered.

"The time is four thirty right now, so we will sleep a bit right now" Cole said "Then later in the morning we can try to come up with an idea"

About four hours later, everyone was awake, thinking of a plan to get back Lou. No one had come up with a realistic plan yet, but they all kept thinking. Coming up with ideas wasn't exactly Nira's strong suite, but she had to try. _Come on Cole, you always come up with good plans! _She thought, then she had it, the perfect plan "What if we had a decoy?" She said

"But we need to all of us be there, in case we get spotted and there's an attack" Kai said

"I thought of that" Nira said "What if the dragon and the Ultra Dragon attack. Then everyone there would have no choice but to fight them off or evacuate"

"Not a bad idea" Jay said "When would the best time be to leave?"

"Probably night time" Nya said

"So it's settled" Cole said "We will leave late tonight"

After Nya went and got some hot dogs, buns and toppings from the cooler they brought. Kai lit a pile of wood and made a fire. Everyone sat around the camp fire and roasted the hot dogs and ate them. Nira thought everyone seemed in a rather good mood which made her happy to just be hanging out with ninjas. She wished that they were just in the forest camping, not for trying to find her father and are going to have to go sneak into a secret base in the side of a mountain to save him. Nira always wanted to be a ninja, but it was hard work.

"So what do you plan on doing when we get your dad back?" Lloyd asked her.

"I not sure" She said. She hadn't real thought about what she would do when her dad was saved.

"Do you think I could meet your parents?" She asked, after thinking for a bit.

"I think I can make it happen" He smiled.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Are you worried about tonight?" Lloyd said changing the subject.

"Worried? No. Scared? Yes" Nira said.

They sat down for a while with nothing to do or say. All the others were talking and laughing.

"…..And I was like what's bequeath? And she was like…" Jay didn't get to finish because he was laughing too hard, with little pieces of hot dog falling out of his mouth.

"Jay we were there" Kai said laughing "Remember?"

"Remember when Jay lost his voice when we were in the underworld?" Cole asked "And he was trying to say Tornado of Creation and we had no clue of what he was saying?"

"How could I forget?" Kai laughed "And you thought he said do you feel an odd sensation"

"You were the worst!" Cole said "You said two natives on vacation, like what the heck!"

As they joked around Nira turned to Lloyd and said "Do you want to come with me and see the dragon?"

"Why would you want me to come?" Lloyd asked "The dragon hates me"

"In case it tries to eat me" She said with a playful smile "Then I know someone's got my back"

"So you are starting to believe me" He laughed as they got up and started to walk toward the forest.

"Not the slightest bit!" She said. They walked for a bit through the thick vegetation in the mountain to where they left for the dragon for the night.

"So how is it in your world?"Lloyd asked as they walked.

"People look different and it functions differently, and there is no Serpentine, Skeletons, Stone warriors or Nindriods. And you can't just fly to the mountains on a dragon because there are no dragons." She said "Personally your world is a hundred times cooler!"

Lloyd laughed "I like the sound of your world"

Nira laugh as they approached the dragon. It was sleeping, but when it heard Nira's voice it opened its eyes and ran toward her. "Hello sweetie" Nira said rubbing the dragons neck.

"You act like you're its mother!" Lloyd said

The dragon growled when its saw Lloyd and opened its mouth to roar but Nira said "It's ok, he won't hurt you"

"How do you know?" Lloyd said with a playful grin.

"Because I would beat you up"

"I'd like to see you try" he laughed "I fought the overlord!"

"You would probably win…."

"You mean I would win"

"Ok, you would win, but at least I would try!" She said defensively "And anyways I would have the dragon on my side, so that would make me have a better chance of winning"

"Ok, ok" He said "Believe what you want"

Nira climbed on the dragon and lied down on it. She was having fun so far in Ninjago (besides her dad being kidnapped). Not knowing what to do, she climbed down from the other side of the dragon, so Lloyd couldn't see her and collected a ball of mud and through it at him.

"Hey!" Lloyd said.

"That's for say you're stronger than me!" She laughed and got more mud, and through it at him. This time he dunked and the mud hit a tree instead.

"Nice try" He laughed scooping some mud in his hand and through it at Nira.

"I am going to get you for that!"

"You can try!"

They fought with mud for about ten minutes. By now they were covered in mud, even their ears had mud in them. They were tired so they lied down on the grown and talked for a bit.

"This is like all the fun I couldn't have as a kid" Lloyd said.

"That was fun, but it was messy, my mom would have died if I came home looking like this!" She laughed as she looked down at her muddy clothes. Even though she was able to doge most of the mud balls, she still looked like a mess. She was covered in mud from head to toe, and so was Lloyd, but not as bad.

"Do you ever wish you were a kid again?" She asked Lloyd.

"Ya, I miss the fun" He said "Not like being a ninja is not fun…. But it's nice to have a deferent's once in a while without having to save the world at the same time"

"Ya" She giggled "We should probably get back"

"Ok" Lloyd said getting up, and they left. They were almost back at camp. They could see Nya preparing the Ultra Sonic Rader, and Cole drawing plans in the dirt with a stick. Then Lloyd stopped walking and Nira stopped too.

"I just wanted to say I had fun with you today" Lloyd said to Nira.

"I had fun too" She said, and together they walked back to camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the 8****th**** chapter! It can get a little confusing because I couldn't find the right way to word things, sorry!**

It was in the middle of the night, and you could hear crickets chirping throughout the forest. It was a full moon tonight, the stars where twinkling high in the nighttime sky. Tonight was the night the ninjas were going to get back Lou. Everyone was getting ready. Nya just finished her touch-ups on the Ultra Sonic Rader and joined Cole, Lloyd, Nira, Jay and Kai who were going over the plan.

"So first we will take the Ultra Sonic Rader while Lloyd and Nira take the dragons to the forest above the dragon's chamber, then they will attack" Cole said "While they attack, we will wait a few minutes so the guards can have enough time to leave. Then we sneak through the dragon's chamber and go through the exit. Hopefully there won't be any guards, so then we can sneak around at ease. At that point we will split up in groups, Nya and Kai, Jay and me and Lloyd and Nira. We will gather as much information as we can and if you don't find anything in the next hour go back to the dragons chamber, because then if you're not back by then, that means you found something or got caught so we will know to look for you. The dragon's chamber is in the North and there is probably nothing more in the north but that, so Kai and Nya will go West, Lloyd and Nira go South, and me and Jay will go East. Any questions?" He looked around and no one put up their hand or nodded "Good, so let's go"

Lloyd and Nira would ride the dragons to the mountain, while the rest rode in the Ultra Sonic Rader. Nira climbed aboard the dragon and Lloyd climbed the Ultra Dragon, then they flew off. Nira loved riding dragons. She didn't know which part she liked best, the height and speed or riding an actual dragon, all she knew was that she loved it. Nira could feel the wind rushing by her as the dragon flew through the air. She put her arms in the air like if she was riding a rollercoaster, and laughed. Then Lloyd flew up from below her.

"Watch this" Lloyd said and he leaned to one side the Ultra Dragon flew upside down.

"Cool" Nira said "I want to try" She leaned to one side and the dragon went upside down. "This is fun!" She laughed.

She went to lean to the side again so the dragon would fly normally but she lost her grip and she fell! She screamed as the air rush past her. She thought for sure, she was going to die, as she bolted toward the ground. But then she saw a flash of white and green, and she landed on the Ultra Dragon.

"You saved my life!" She said "Thank you" Her whole body was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Lloyd sounded concerned.

"If you would have waited one more second, I wouldn't have been!" She said. "I should probably get back to my own dragon". She whistled and the dragon flew to the side, below the Ultra Dragon. Then she jumped onto the dragon and they were on their way again.

They arrived above the dragon's chamber (as Cole called it) at the same time as the others. Then the dragons flew off, and the plan was in action. They waited ten minutes then they jumped through the hole that Nira and Lloyd had fallen through. They went to the exit and Kai put his ear up to the wooden door, and listened.

"No one seems to be there" He said in a low voice, and he opened the door slowly. No one was guarding, so they went in the hall. It was a short hall, and it was very dark, the only thing that was giving light was torches that were hung on the walls. The floor and walls were made of stone which make it look like they were in an old, enchanted castle. The hall had three other halls connected to it, and each group of ninjas would go through one of them. When they all went it there separate tunnels, Nira began to cough and sneeze because of all the dust.

_Achoo…_

"Shh…" Lloyd said as they hit an intersection.

_Achoo… Cough… Achoo!_

Lloyd stopped walking, and so did she. _"_We are going to get caught if you don't stop!" He whispered narrowing his eye at her.

"I would stop if I could!" She whispered back.

Then they heard loud footsteps echoing from one of the halls from the intersection. Two people were talking, but they were too far to hear what they were saying. Then it happened….. Nira coughed.

"What was that?" One man said, now close enough to hear.

"I am not sure" The other man said "Let's check"

There was nowhere to hide. Lloyd and Nira had to think of something quick, or they would be found! Then Nira felt it. Another cough. The one thing you can't hold in even if your life depends on it. She coughed. And when she did, the guards came running. The guards each had a gun and they were about to shoot Nira and Lloyd. Then Lloyd jumped in the air and kicked the two guards in the head and they both fell to the ground, unconscious. Lloyd took the guns, he gave one to Nira and kept the other and they continued their search.

**Sorry, this was kinda a boring chapter. Next week's will be better! Plz review if you like the story so far! And don't forget to check the poll on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lloyd and Nira continued their search but so far they saw nothing. There were no doors that they had seen so far. They were starting to lose hope on finding anything. Lloyd looked at his watch "He should start heading back" he told Nira. She nodded, than they turned around. On the way back, things looked a bit different. The sealing was arched instead of flat, and the floor was made of wood, not stone.

"Umm, Lloyd?" Nira said as they reached another intersection.

"Ya?"

"This place looks different than before" Nira said worriedly.

"Nira, I think we are lost" He confessed.

"Oh great!" Nira said sarcastically.

"I can't be that hard to retrace our steps" He said looking at the maze of tunnels behind them. "Ok, maybe it can"

"What are we going to do!" Nira started to panic "We are lost in a maze in the middle of a mountain!"

"Come down" Lloyd said sternly "The others will come looking for us. In the mean time, we should probably keep on searching"

"But how will they know we were here?"

"We should leave a sign" Lloyd said pulling a dagger out of his pocket. Then he engraved a small sign in the stone wall. When Nira looked closer she recognized it. The Green Ninja's symbol. Then they kept looking for… Anything really, but mostly for clues to help them find Nira's dad. After walking strait for ten minutes, the stone walls turned into normal walls. They turn to one of the halls that had walls that looked whiter than snow. On the white walls there were blue paintings of all sizes.

"That's a lot of blue" Nira whispered starring at the pictures. Not too far ahead was a dead end with a door. "Should we go through the door?"

"They only have a door if they have something worth blocking off" Lloyd said. Nira took that as a yes. Lloyd took out the dagger and carved his symbol beside the door. Then they entered. Inside there was potted plants, white walls with pictures on them. One of the pictures was of a woman. She had pale skin with black hair and her deep red eyes had thick black eyeliner around them. She was wearing a black dress that touched the floor and had a long black clock that sparkled, like the stars in the nighttime sky. "Who's that?" Nira asked.

"I am not sure" Lloyd said. There was a sound of footsteps in the hall. Nira and Lloyd hid behind a big pot of one plant. The guard walked passed without seeing them. When the guard was far enough they got out and walked the opposite way of the guard. Soon their walking turned to running as they heard footsteps from behind them. The footsteps were very quiet, which made them doubt if they there even there. But than once in a while they would hear murmuring. Nira and Lloyd turned the corner and hid behind a big pot. They waited for the sound to pass. The footsteps got louder then they heard a familiar voice.

"I think we went the wrong way" A guy's voice said. Lloyd immediately checked who it was and got out of the hiding spot, Nira shortly behind him. The other ninjas and Nya were surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nira asked.

"Kai got us lost" Nya said "Then we saw Lloyds hint, and we followed them here"

"Cole and Jay?" Nira asked.

"We too turned the wrong corner and saw Lloyd's symbol" Cole said.

"We should get a move on" Lloyd instructed.

"Agreed" Kai said and they all walked down the hall way. A few minutes later they came across a door. They slowly opened it and saw that it was a kitchen. The smells coming from it were delicious. There was no one there, so they went inside. In the kitchen there was a table full of food. Kai went to take a piece of the tempting food but Nya slapped his hand before he could do so.

"What was that for?" Kai asked rubbing his hand.

"Are you trying to make it obvious we're here?" Nya asked putting her hands on her hips.

"They won't miss one tiny piece!" Kai said in his defense.

"Hey, look over there" Nira said pointing to a rack full of chefs clothes "We could put some of those on to blend in more"

"I call dibs on one of the chef hats!" Jay said.

"I call dibs on the second!" Lloyd said putting on a hat and a apron. "What do you think?" He took a knife from the rack and did a pose.

"I think you should stick to being a ninja" Nira laughed. "Not a chef" They all got in aprons and hair nets. Then the door opened and a guy stuck his head in.

"Master wants grub for the prisoners and wants a salad and pizza for herself" The man said and shut the door.

"I bet my dad is one of the prisoners" Nira said.

"We will make the food then go to the prisoners and breakout dad" Cole said.

"Sounds like a plan" Jay said and they started cooking.

Nira watched in horror as her brother made his chilly. It was purplish and it bubbled as he stirred it.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Nira whispered Nya who was preparing the "masters" salad.

"To tell you the truth" She said sadly "Everything he makes looks like that"

"I am starting to feel bad for the prisoners" Nira said "Not only are they locked up, but now they have to eat Cole's chilly!"

"See Nira" Cole said "This is how perfection looks" he pointed to his chilly. She just smiled and shook her head yes. Lloyd was making the sauce for the pizza while Nira, Kai and Jay were trying to make the dough.

"I think I forgot the yeast" Jay said.

"Maybe if we just sprinkle it on top it will work" Kai said.

"Or maybe we should just restart for the hundredth time!" Nira said.

"It's only the fifth" Jay said.

"Why don't we just take out the recipe book?" Nira asked.

"Because a true chef doesn't need one!" Jay and Kai said in union.

"But you are not true chefs!" Nira said "You are ninjas!"

"Fine!" Jay said crossing his arms "If you think we're not good cooks, fine! Kai, get the cookbook" Kai got the cookbook and opened on the page on how to make pizza. "You mean you don't put a cup of baking soda?"

"Duh" Nira said face palming herself, then they started to remake the dough. When they were done, two guards were waiting for them outside the door.

"Come with me" One of the guards said to Cole, who was holding his chilly (grub). The other guard escorted the others to his master. _This is not part of the plan! _Nira thought _We weren't supposed to split up_. They walked down a few hallways. Then they came to a room. In the room there were a few seats, a small table and a huge door. "Stay here" The guard said "Master will be seeing to soon" and with that, he walked back the way he came.

"What's this?" Jay said taking a piece of paper that was of the mini table. On the piece of paper said,

Lou Brookstone [X]

Ed Walker [X]

Edna Walker [X]

Sensei Garmadon [ ]

Misako Garmadon [ ]

"Huh?" Jay said showing Kai who was sitting beside him.

"Oh no" Kai said.

"Do you think?" Jay said worried and Kai nodded his head.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"This paper" Kai said "It shows all the people they have kidnapped!"

"They have my parents" Jay said sadly.

"Don't worry" Nira said putting her hand on his shoulder "We will get them back". The huge door opened and another guard said that they could come in. They slowly walked into the dark room. At the end of the room was a table with someone with hood sitting with its back toward them.

"I have been expecting you for a while" Said the woman.

"Well your food is here now" Nya said.

"I didn't mean for that" The woman said getting up from her seat and turn to them. All you could see was her glowing red eyes in the darkness. "I meant for seeing you" She said "I am Evelyn, otherwise none as The Mistress of Evil.


	10. Chapter 10

"I am Evelyn" The woman said with her black hood over her head "Otherwise none as The Mistress of Evil" Silence filled the air. _She knew we were coming!_ Nira thought but didn't say something in fear. She slowly looked at the others. They all looked like they were ready for anything Evelyn through at them. She on the other hand was petrified. She started to shake uncontrollably. _How can the_y _not be a tiny bit scared?_ Nira thought _And if they are scared, they're doing a really good job hiding it_.

"You are probably wondering how I know you were here" The Mistress of Evil said "I have hidden cameras everywhere" She slowly walked to them. When she reached Nira she stopped "Scared?" She said in a mocking voice and kept walking "But don't worry I won't hurt you" Then she turned back and through a dagger that was hidden in her sleeve and it landed in the wall right beside Nira "Yet". Then she walked to Lloyd "And if you ever want to get out of here you are going to have to cooperate"

"Wh-where's my dad?" Nira finally built up the confidence to ask.

"He is with Ed and Edna Walker" Evelyn said "In prison"

"Let my parents go!" Jay said walking forward.

"I will let them free in due course of time" Evelyn's blood red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Why do you want us here?" Kai asked putting his hand out to block Jay from going any closer.

"You are about to find out" She said clapping her hands and twenty guards came. "Leave me the purple one but you can escort the other ninja and samurai to the dungeon. And I hear they can be a bit feisty" And with that, the guards took them out of the room, leaving Nira with the Mistress of Evil.

"What do you want?" Nira asked. She was worried that those word could be her last.

"I want your world" Evelyn said with a sinister smile.

"How?" Nira asked, "_I_ can't even get to my world!"

"There is a way, a spell" She said "But to complete it, I need one who is born there"

"What are you going to do to me?" Nira quivered.

"Kill you of course" She said with an evil laugh.

"Please spare me!" Nira pleaded.

"We shall begin tomorrow, after sunrise" The Mistress of Darkness said clapping her hands. Ten guards appeared and took Nira away. Nira was being led by the guards down the hall "Let go of me!" she pulled on her newly put on shackles. The guards tugged on her long black hair, which really hurt. She was put in a small dark room made of metal. There, her hands and feet were chained.

"By the way," One of the guards said "You can't teleport yourself through those chains" Then all the guards left the room and shut the metal door behind them. Nira just stayed still, knowing her death was near. Her eyes that once shined like emeralds now were filled with tears. _Why did I ever come to this stupid place?!_ She thought. She tugged at the chains, but it was no uses. "Help!" She yelled hoping for someone to hear her, but her only response was silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here it is, chapter 11!**

Nira closed her teary eyes and rocked herself on the floor of the jail. _I want to be home. I want to be home…._.those words rung in her head like a mantra. She opened her eyes to the sound of a door slamming close by. She looked up and saw a little window with bars that led to the room beside hers. "Hello?" She called quietly.

"Hello?" A voice said back.

"Who's there?" She asked hopefully.

"Nira?" The voice asked happily. "It's me, Lloyd"

"You don't understand how happy I am to hear your voice!" Nira said wiping her tears. "Were you here before?"

"No," Lloyd said "Since you weren't in one of the cells beside me, Nya and the other ninja, I complain about mice (even though there wasn't any) so they moved me to this cell. So what did Evelyn say to you?"

"She wants take over my world" Nira said sadly "And to do so, she needs to kill me"

"What do you mean by kill you?"

"Murder, slay, slaughter, eliminate, execute…. Get the point?"

"We have to get out of here before that happens" He said matter-of-factly. "Evelyn is too strong to fight. We need to fight when we get a chance. But now's not the time"

"Ya, but I have chains on my legs and arms"

"But I got the keys" Lloyd said "I snatched them from the guard when was distracted while putting me into this cell. Am already undone both my hands"

"Well when you're done throw the keys to me"

When Lloyd was done, he through the keys through the bars of the small window. She grabbed the keys and immediately started undoing her chains.

"What now" Nira asked "How are we going to get out of here?" She finished taking off the chains.

"Stand back" He said and Nira ran to the door. And with a boom the wall broke with one of Lloyds powerful energy blasts. She coughed and fanned the dust away from her face with her hand.

"I think the back wall leads outside" Nira informed Lloyd "I heard rushing water not to far on the other side"

"Ok but first we need to get the others" Lloyd said "They went to get your dad and Jays parents" Lloyd broke the door. A loud alarm came on. They quickly ran out the hole Lloyd had made with his powerful energy blast. Lloyd led the way and Nira followed shortly behind. When they came to a corner Lloyd stopped. He peeked around the corner and looked side to side then they turned the corner. There was about two dozen cells, and three of them were open. Through one of the cells opened doors Cole popped out his head and motioned for them to come. Nira was relieved to see her brother was ok. When they went in the cell everyone was there, including Ed, Edna and Lou. Nira ran and hugged her father. She had tears of joy filled her eyes as she embraced him.

"I missed you so much!" She told Lou.

"Cole told me about your adventure" Lou said.

"We have to get out of here before that witch comes" Nira said turning to the others.

"We can reach outside from the back wall in Niras cell" Lloyd informed the others.

"Lloyd," Cole said "Lead the way" Then they quickly got up and everyone follow Lloyd into the maze of tunnels. When they were close to Nira and Lloyd's cell, they stopped.

"What's the hold up?" Nira asked Nya, who was in front of her.

"There are some guards" Nya informed her. Jay turned around and said that they guessed the guards aren't going anywhere soon, so they would have to fight them. The pulled down there masks and went to fight. The guards ran to fight the minute they saw them. One guard rush to Nira and pulled out a dagger, but Nira jumped in the air and kicked the man in the head. The guard dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Good job" Cole said to his little sister.

"Thanks" She said taking on another guard. This time the guard wasn't so easy to take down. He cot her leg when she went to kick him, like she did with the other guard. She fell to the hard ground. She went to get up, but the guard pinned her to the ground. Then she kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the side in pain. She got up and punched him in the head and he fell unconscious too. Her leg hurt and so did her knuckles from the impacted of the guys head.

"I think that guy's head was made of stone" Nira complained while rubbing her knuckles. When they were done fighting, they went into the cell. Lloyd broke the wall and they all went through hole.

"How are we going to get the dragons?" Nira asked.

"This should work" Lloyd said whistling loudly. They waited in silence for a few minutes, but nothing happened.

"That's not good" Kai said.

"Something must have happened to them" Lloyd said. "They must have been captured. We have to go back"

"I can take the others to the Ultra Sonic Rader" Nya said.

"Ok," Kai said "Let's go back". And they left to go find the dragons.


	12. Chapter 12

Nira snuck around the cave with the others, trying to look for the dragons. They crawled through one of the vents in the ceiling. They were above a large dark room. No one seemed to be in it so they came out of the vent. Even though the room was dark, you could still see a bunch of chains hanging from the tall ceiling. The ceiling was so tall that they could not see the top in the darkness. Then as soon as they were all out of the vent, a light came at the end of the room. Evelyn was seated on a dark throne. On top of the throne was the huge top of the snake head made of stone. The snake head leaned far over the throne and over lots of the ground to. It was held up by two pillars on both sides.

"Well how nice of you to come back" Evelyn said to them.

"Where are our dragons?!" Jay said.

"You mean your dragon" Evelyn said "Sparkle is mine. And it was very nice of you to come and destroy half of my palace!"

"You call this a palace!" Kai said "It's just a large cave in the mountain if you ask me"

"Think what you want ninja." She said "And your dragon is fine. But you won't be seeing him anytime soon" She gave an evil laugh.

"Where are you keeping him?!" Lloyd said.

"What's wrong Lloyd, miss your little pet?" Evelyn laughed then she turned serious. "Guards!" She yelled and over one hundred guards came sliding down the chain from the ceiling. The guards started fighting with the ninja. Five guards with spears and swords came and surrounded Nira. She jumped in the air as they advanced and kicked each one of them in the head. She looked at Jay who was using a pair of nunchucks with his lightning to fight the guards. Kai was using his fire power and was beating all the guards he fought. Cole was fighting guards using his power to quake the ground, then spinjitzued the fallen guards. Lloyd was making energy balls and was beating bunches of guards at once. Nira turned just in time to see a bunch of guards running toward her. It kind of reminded her of the training course at the ninja's house. She slid under one of the guard's legs that was going to kick her, and she kicked him in the back. She kicked the next one in the head just like in the training course. She was feeling her energy flow through her. Purple and blue energy started to form around her like a tornado. She had unlocked her spinjitzu. She spinjitzued guards and kicked and punched them. It was pretty easy to get the hang of once you could control your energy.

"She is doing spinjitzu!" Jay said watching her as he electrocuted one of the guards. All the ninja watched as she fought the guards. Evelyn ordered more guards to come and more did. Soon the room was packed with guards. Even them all doing spinjitzu couldn't fight them all. There were at least five hundred guards now. They were to many of them.

"We are outnumbered!" Nira said.

"There is no way out!" Jay said.

At this point they were all back to back. Lloyd whispered something to Cole and then he made an energy ball and blasted it at the advancing guards. It seemed like Cole tried to stop Lloyd, but he had already ran through the path of fallen guards he had made. He ran to a metal panel covering a piece of the wall. Behind the panel was a bunch of wires. Lloyd nodded to Cole. Cole used his powers to make a dome over everyone. Then Lloyd made an energy ball. And all Nira heard was a thunderous boom.

"What's going on?" Nira yelled to Cole so she could hear herself over her ringing ears.

"He just caused an electrical explosion" Cole sounded worried. Then with his powers, he moved the dome away. The whole place had dead guards everywhere only about fifty still alive. It went from at least five hundred guards to only fifty. Fire caught on some of the dead guards clothes. There was a lot of smoke in the air and it was making them cough. As the others went straight into battle with the remaining guards, Nira when to find Lloyd. She searched near the place Lloyd was when she last saw him. She walked in between the fallen guards. _Come on,_ Nira thought_, Where is he?_ Then she saw a glimpse of something green farther ahead. She ran to it.

"Oh no!" She said sitting beside him "Lloyd," She whispered "Please wake up". He moaned and his fingers twitched. He slowly opened his eyes and gave a small, weak smile then he shut his eyes again. She took his hand and checked his pulse. Still beating. Then she heard a clinking sound. She turned her head toward the sound. Through the smoke she saw the silhouette of someone slowly walking to her.

"I have waited many years for someone who came from the other world" The person said. "But now you have come. And now you have nobody to protect you!" Nira took one of Lloyds katana's and made a fighting stance. Out of the smoke Evelyn came holding a katana of her own. "It's time to get what I've been waiting for!" Evelyn swung the katana and Nira. Nira jumped in the air and missed it. She knew Evelyn was a better fighter then her, so she just defended herself. Evelyn swung the katana to Nira's middle. Nira blocked it. As Evelyn kept trying to hit her with the katana Nira walked backwards. When Nira was close to the wall she teleported herself behind Evelyn and cut her side. Evelyn grabbed her side and gasped in pain. Then she got madder. Know she was really trying to kill Nira. She ran on the side of the wall and almost stabbed Nira, but she moved out of the way just in time. Nira was using the katana to block Evelyn's attacks. Evelyn aimed for Nira's side and cut her arm. Nira tried to act like it didn't hurt that much, but, the pain was excruciating. She sat on the floor and removed her sleeve. She saw a large cut up her arm. Evelyn slowly walked closer to her with her katana at her side. "After I finish you, I will go and finish your friend over there" Evelyn said pointing the katana at Lloyd who was still with his eyes closed, lying on the floor.

"I won't let that happen!" Nira said getting up. She held the katana in her hand. Evelyn was the first to attack. She tried many ways to get her, but Nira blocked them every time. Then Nira pounced at Evelyn. But Evelyn dunked under her and grabbed her foot while she was at it. Nira fell to the ground with a thud. She looked up and saw she was near the throne. Evelyn was under the snake head, looking at her. "You think you're so brave," Evelyn said "But look at you, hiding like a coward"

"You can say whatever you want," Nira said standing up "But that won't change who I really am!" She looked deep in herself and focused. She looked at the pillars that were holding up the snake head and put her arms in front of her and aimed them at it. Then she managed to do what she had never done before. She teleported something besides herself. The snake head having no support to hold it up, fell. It came crashing done on Evelyn. The only remain of Evelyn was her katana. Nira slowly walked over to the pile of rocks and picked up the katana. The ninja came running too the sound.

"What was that noise?!" Cole asked.

"Evelyn is gone" was all Nira said.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Jay said "She couldn't have just disappeared!"

"I mean she's died!" Nira said getting up and walked away. She walked through the maze of tunnels. Nira found the exit and went exploring in the mountains. The sun was setting and she could see a bit of the moon. She found a nice place beneath a tree and sat there. _What did I do?! _She thought. _I just killed someone! _She had done a horrible thing! What would she tell her mom if she got home? _When_. when she got home. She sat by herself in silence for what seemed an hour. Footsteps interrupted her thinking. She looked up to see Cole.

"Where have you been?" He asked "We have been looking for you everywhere!" even though he was tired he didn't seem the slightest bit mad.

"Well you haven't looked everywhere or you would have found me" Nira laughed a bit. She liked making jokes no matter how bad she was feeling. Most of the time, it made her feel better.

"So, what happened out there? Why are you so unhappy" Cole asked, taking a seat beside her. Nira told him the whole story with all the details. Even though Cole wasn't there for her whole life, she felt that she could tell him about her feelings. She felt that he was reliable. It felt good to have someone you could talk to. Someone you could tell things that you usually wouldn't tell anyone. "… And it fell on her and killed her" Nira finish with a sigh.

"Well you did the right thing" Cole said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it this way," Cole said "If she lived, your whole world would have been conquered by her and then come after Ninjago. Then both worlds would have been in grave danger. But since you stopped her, now both worlds can live in peace for the time being"

"I guess" Nira said still processing what Cole said.

"We should probably go to the others" Cole said "After we found the dragons and left the cave, we thought you were with Nya and the others. But when we arrived you were not there" They both got up and walked through the mountains to find the others. When the go there, everyone was sitting around a campfire except Nya and Lloyd. Lloyd was sitting on a stone while Nya bandaged his ribs. He apparently broke a few of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Nira flew on her dragon to Ed and Edna's Scrap N Junk. Nya drove the Ultra Sonic Rader with Lou, Ed and Edna, while Lloyd, Cole, Kai and Jay rode on the Ultra Dragon. They were almost there, about ten minutes. Nira wasn't a fan of the heat, so flying in the desert, with the hot sun high in the sky wasn't very pleasing. She wiped the drops of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead. Not eating or drinking anything since the night before, she was thirsty and hungry. She and everyone else made it to the scrap yard.

"Welcome to the Scrap N Junk!" Ed said cheerfully.

"You should all stay for a bit" Edna said.

"Sorry Mom" Jay said "We got a lot on our plate"

"It's ok," Edna said, a little disappointed "I understand"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Jay said waving to parents and went on the Ultra Dragon. Once everyone said bye, they left to Lou's house. When they arrived Lou complained that his head was spinning because Nya was driving too fast, that made them all laugh.

"Bye Dad!" Nira said giving him a hug.

"I will see you again soon" Lou said.

"See you" She said and climbed aboard her dragon. When everyone was done saying goodbye they left to the ninja's house. After two hours they got there. Nira climbed down the dragon and lied down in the grass and said "I don't think I have ever missed flat ground so much!"

"Same here" Cole said.

"If I see a mountain again, I think I am going to kill myself!" Jay said flopping down beside Nira.

"So if you ever, and I mean ever, see a mountain again you will die?" Kai asked him.

"Ok maybe not ever," Jay said "But if I see one in the next ten minutes I will"

"Quick!" Kai said "We have to make Jay see a mountain before ten minutes!"

"Haha, Kai" Jay said sarcastically as the others laughed "Very funny"

"We should go inside and see Sensei" Nya said walking to the house.

The next morning Nira's clock said it was 9:37. "Already?" Nira said yawning. She slowly got out of bed and limped down stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen but Sensei Wu. Jay was still in his pajamas and was drinking a cup of coffee sitting at the table with Lloyd. Nya was flipping pancakes with Kai at the stove. Cole was making himself and Lloyd a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" Nira said groggily.

"You almost woke up at the same time as Jay" Cole laughed.

"Ya ya, whatever" Nira said rubbing her eyes. "I am going to go take my shower. I just wanted to let you know I was alive" And at that, everyone laughed. She went upstairs and took her shower and came back. By the time she was back the pancakes were ready and everyone was getting ready to eat them. Nira took a seat by Cole, where a plate was waiting for her. She took a few pancakes and some syrup and took a bite. "Mmm, this is really good" She said with her mouth full of food.

"If I would have made them, they would have been better" Cole said.

"Ya right" Kai said "We would have all been died"

"Remember last time you made pancakes, Cole?" Jay asked "I had gas for a month!"

"Ya," Lloyd said "He practically blew the roof of the house!"

"And the smell is a whole other story!" Kai added.

"Please guys!" Nya said "We are eating!"

"Anybody got an Idea on why Evelyn captured us and tried to kill us?" Kai asked, taking a bit of his pancakes.

"She wanted to take over my world" Nira said.

"And how did she plan to do that?"

"She was talking about some spell that would bring her there" Nira said "She said to complete it, she would need someone who was born there. That's why she needed me"

After breakfast Nira went upstairs to her room. She thought about her time being in Ninjago. She was pretty sure she had sprained her leg. It was very painful and all that walking and running she did yesterday probably didn't help. She sat on her bed and massaged her aching leg. Then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" She said then Lloyd walked in her room.

"Pack your bags," Lloyd said "We're leaving for the night"

"Leaving to where?" Nira asked kind of confused.

"It's a surprise" Lloyd said. After Nira pack she met Lloyd outside. Lloyd made his energy dragon and Nira climbed aboard and they flew off.

"Lloyd," Nira said "Where are we going?"

"We have only been flying for twenty minutes yet you have asked at least fifty times where were going" Lloyd said "And it has been the same answer every time. It's a surprise!"

"Sorry," Nira said even though she didn't mean it "It's not every day you go on a dragon ride and the driver isn't telling you where you're going"

"Well we are there in a minute" Lloyd said. They landed in a small village by a huge waterfall. The minute Lloyd landed a bunch of kids came running to them and started and talking and asking Lloyd questions.

"Same reaction every time" Lloyd said to Nira then he turned to the kids "Sorry I am on a tight schedule" (Which has not true). Then he and Nira walked to the monastery at the end of the village. When they reached the large door Lloyd knocked on it.

"I am coming" A male voice called from the other said of the door. The door opened and standing in the door was an older man.

"Come in, come in" The man invited them. Once they all sat down at a small table he introduced himself. "I am Sensei Garmadon, Lloyd's father" he said to Nira. "And you must be Nira"

"Yes I am" Nira said, trying to be as polite as she could.

"Lloyd told me a lot about you"

"He did?"

"Yes," Sensei Garmadon said "Last night when he told me you guys were coming" Then an older woman came in the room with a tray in her hands and put it on the table.

"Hello," She said "I'm Misako"

"Hello" Nira said even though she usually says hi.

"Hi Mom" Lloyd said waving to her.

"Would you like some tea?" Misako asked them, everyone took a cup.

"This tea is good" Nira complimented.

"I am glad you like it" Misako smiled.

"Tell us about your trip to the mountains" Garmadon said. So they told him about Lou getting kidnapped and going to the mountains. They also told him about falling through the hole and getting out, and about the plan and getting lost. Then they told them about meeting The Mistress of Evil, breaking out and leaving.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure" Misako said taking a sip of her tea.

"Ya, a little too much for me" Nira said.

"Probably not what you expected coming to Ninjago" Garmadon joked.

"Not at all" Nira admitted.

"Did she tell you her real name?" Garmadon asked.

"Ya," Lloyd said. "She said her name was Evelyn"

"Evelyn?" Garmadon asked wide eyed. "Are you sure? You didn't hear her name wrong?"

"Umm," Nira said "I don't think we did"

"Does Wu know about this?"

"He knows about her, but not her name" Lloyd said.

"I can't believe it" Sensei Garmadon said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked "Why does it matter?"

"Because there is something we never told you" Garmadon said "Lloyd, Evelyn is your cousin. Wu and my niece"


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean she is my cousin?" Lloyd asked.

"Me and Wu had a sister who had a daughter" Garmadon said.

"How come you never told me?" Lloyd asked "And why did Evelyn want to take over the other world?"

"Evelyn was a strange as a child. She always found joy in hurting people. One day her mother said she couldn't stand Evelyn anymore. Her mother tried to tell Evelyn what was bad and good but that child was impossible! So she was sent away to an orphanage" Sensei Garmadon said "But one day when I was in my evil fortress in the underworld I got a visit from her. She came to me because she wanted to learn how to be truly evil. And being evil, I taught her. She learnt very quickly and soon could terrorized villages by kidnapping babies and lighting stores on fire. When I was done training her she left to an unknown place. Me and Wu never told you because we were worried you could following her footsteps" He looked down at his reflection in his teacup that was in his hand then said "But if there was one thing I learnt from teaching her, it was that if she wants something, she gets its and if she doesn't get it she will make the world suffer"

"So ….. You're saying I am related to a manic?" Lloyd said at the end of the story.

"Not exactly" Garmadon said "She is a lot like you were, when you tried to acted like me. And that is my lesson of never put off till tomorrow what can be done today. I should have dealt with her before the problem went out of control"

Later that day Nira was taken on a tour of the village. She liked meeting the people there. She talked with the kids there and played a game of dodge ball with them. After that everyone went back to the monastery for lunch.

"Have you had fun today?" Lloyd asked taking a bite of his food.

"Lots of fun" Nira said.

"So," Lloyd said "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Nira said "What is there to do?"

"If you want, we could go to Mega Monster Amusement Park with everyone" Lloyd suggested.

"Of course I do!" Nira squealed.

"Ok," Lloyd said "We can meet up with the other when we are there"

That night Nira put on her PJ's and crawled in bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. All the rides, the food and… Everything really. She had once gone to an amusement park with her mom and Alice. But Alice was young and cried the whole time they were on the rides. So Nira's mom said they had to go. Nira sighed, only if they were here with her now. She hoped to see them soon. She fell asleep thinking of her mom and sister.

Nira and Lloyd had just met up with the other ninja and Nya at Mega Monster Amusement Park. As they walked through the face-shaped entrance, Nira could hear the people screaming on the rollercoaster. They got some cotton candy and they walked around to win some prizes. Kai had won a giant polka doted bear plushy in ring toss. Cole won a frog plushy by hitting the high striker that was fifty feet tall! Jay had a whale plushy from hitting all the moles in the whack-a-mole game. Lloyd won a pink and purple unicorn in skee ball that he automatically gave to Nira because he didn't like it. After Kai went back to put all their prizes in the trunk of the Ultra Sonic Rader, they went on the rides. First they went on the ferris wheel. Nira didn't want to go on it because she was afraid of heights but the others convinced her too. When that was over they all wanted to go on the rollercoaster.

"How about this," Jay said "We have to ride the rollercoaster without saying a peep or holding on the something. Last one standing can get the rest of us to be their slaves for the week!"

"Ok" Lloyd said.

"You're on!" Cole said.

"Fine with me" Nira said.

"Be prepared to massage my feet!" Kai said.

"We'll see about that!" Nya said and they all stud in line. When they got on the rollercoaster Nira sat beside Jay, Kai sat beside Cole and Nya sat beside Lloyd. The rollercoaster slowly went up a super tall ramp. It slowly went over the tall and sped down the end. Nira was having a really hard time not screaming. Then the rollercoaster did a loop de loop. Nya squealed so she was out. Then it did a loop gap. Cole said oh my god, so he was out. Nira herself was trying very hard to not just scream for her life. Then the rollercoaster went on one side. Lloyd immediately grabbed onto the bar and he was out. They rode for a little longer with nothing they couldn't handle. But then the rollercoaster slowed down and slowly went up the ramp. Then it rocketed down the other side. Jay yelled something that no one could really understand because they were going so fast. One more out. Now it was between Nira and Kai. Nira was determand to win. She closed her eyes in concentration. But then the rollercoaster started to roll on its side. Nira gasped in shock because she thought the rollercoaster was only going over humps not going sideways.

"I win!" Kai cheered.

"Whatever," Jay grunted. The rollercoaster ride ended and ever came out. After they gone together and took a group photo. Then they all wanted to do different things, so they split up. Cole and Jay went on the Mega Drop, Kai and Nya went to the Haunted House while Nira and Lloyd went to the restaurant because they hadn't eaten breakfast. They sat down at one of the tables and a waiter came and gave them each a menu.

"What are you getting?" Lloyd asked Nira.

"I think I am just going to get the hamburgers" Nira said.

"Me to," Lloyd said "How much do you eat?"

"Not very much," Nira said "My mom is always saying I should eat more!" Then the waiter came to take their order. The waiter pulled out a note pad from his back pocket and unclipped the pen from his shirt.

"We would like three extra small hamburgers, please" Lloyd told the waiter. The waiter wrote it on the note pad and walked away. Then Nira turned to Lloyd.

"Do you really think an extra small burger will be enough?" Nira asked uncertainly.

"Trust me," Lloyd said "It will be plenty" They sat in silence for a few minutes. The waiter came back holding three burgers on a tray. He place it on the table and said "Enjoy," And walked away.

"This burger looks normal if you ask me" Nira said.

"I know," Lloyd chuckled taking a bit of his burger "That's there extra small. You should see their extra large!" Nira took a bit of her burger and imagined what the extra large burger would look like. Then she heard a short ding close by.

"What was that?" Nira asked.

"My phone," Lloyd said "Sensei texted to come to the house as soon as we're done"

"Oh," Nira said. "Do you think it is important?"

"Maybe" Lloyd said. They finished up eating and told the others about the text. After the day of fun, they back to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone went to Borg Industries that morning. Sensei had not told anyone why they were going there, which was starting to make Nira nervous. He had told everyone to pack there things because they were staying for a few days. He had even told her to bring Fluffy (Her cat) with her. She knew Sensei was hiding something, she could feel it. The clouds where dark in the sky and she could here thunder in the distance. _Not a good sign_, she thought. They arrived at the skyscraper. After putting their stuff in there rooms, they met Cyrus Borg in his office.

"Greetings ninja" He said wheeling himself over to Nira. "So you must be Nira!"

"Yes, I am" She said shaking his hand.

Cyrus turned to everyone and said "So we are here to discuss a large problem" All the ninjas faces turned to frowns.

"Indeed," Sensei Wu said "I found out that Evelyn had told some of her friends about Nira. And it seems they too want to go to the other world. They are not that big of a threat but if they want something bad enough, they can be. So the only way for Nira to be safe, is for her to go back home"

"Home?" Nira asked "How can you possibly bring me back?"

"I found a way!" Cyrus said proudly "I just need a tiny piece of the original leaver to make a new one! If you get me a piece of it, I can get started right away"

"That's wonderful!" Nira said, sounding more exited then she really was. "I will be in my room if you need me" With that, she turned around and walked out the door to go to her room. When she got to her room, her lied on her bed with tears in her eyes. It had been almost a month since see last saw her mother. As much as she missed her mom, she didn't want to go back. Why couldn't her mom and sister just come to Ninjago? Why does life have to be so difficult? Why did she have to come here and get attached? So many questions and not enough answers. If she went back, she would have to leave her brother, father and all her new friends. But if she stayed in Ninjago her life would be in danger. She needed to go on a walk to clear her head. She got out of bed and wiped her tears. She looked in the mirror to see if she looked like she had been crying. She didn't, so she walked out of her room and took the elevator to the ground floor. After getting out of the elevator she walked to the secretary and said to tell the ninjas she was going on a walk. Outside she walked to Ninjago Central Park, which happened to be a few blocks away from Borg Industries. When she got to the park she sat down on a bench near the statue of Zane. She looked at him and sighed. Only if she could have met him too. She looked around the park for awhile. This had been the first time she had been out alone since she came to Ninjago. She walked to an ice cream store she saw. She had some money that the ninja had given her to spend while she was here. She bought herself two scoops. One was a chocolate and vanilla mix and the other one was bubble gum. She went back the park and sat on the bench near Zane's statue. She licked her delicious ice cream and watched some of the kids who were playing Frisbee. She got up and walked around. Then she tripped over a root hidden in the grass. She caught herself, but her ice cream didn't make it.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" She said out loud, hitting herself in the head. It was a waste of the most delicious ice cream she had ever eaten.

"I can buy you a new one if you want" A voice said from hide her. Nira turned to see Cole leaning against a tree, staring at her.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Nira said, slightly embarrassed.

"Nope," Cole said "I just saw you hitting yourself in the head"

"It sounds worse if you say it like that" Nira giggled.

"I guess" He chuckled walking up to her. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Going for a walk" Nira said.

"Mind if I join you?" Cole asked.

"Not at all" Nira said honestly. They walked through the park in peace. This very well could be the last time Nira could ever go on a walk with her brother. She tried to just enjoy the moment and not burst in tears. After Cole had bought him and Nira each an ice cream, they sat down on a bench, in the park.

"I don't want to leave Ninjago. But I don't want to die. If I leave that would mean to never see you, Dad and all the ninjas! I feel that if I leave here I will be losing more than if I never went back home" Nira said to Cole.

"To tell you the truth Nira," Cole said "This is up to you. I can try to help, but in the end it's your decision"

"I thought you might say that" Nira sighed. All of a sudden huge shadows covered the ground. They looked up and saw a bunch of masked people riding dragons. Everyone started running here and there screaming. One of the masked people who seemed to be the leader yelled "Find and get the girl! She can be dead or alive!"

Nira turned to Cole and said in a panicked voice "Are they looking for me?!"

"I think so" Cole said. They both got up and ran to Borg Industries. They ran through the entrance and asked the secretary where the other ninjas were. Then they waited at the elevator. It was at the top floor. If they waited that long, the dragon riders could have came, kidnapped and killed Nira. Cole and Nira looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. Stairs. They ran up those stairs like there was no tomorrow. Well for Nira there could be no tomorrow. When then reached the top of the stairs, they quickly turned the corner and ran into Cyrus Borg's office. In the office everyone was around the desk looking at one of Cyrus's new inventions.

"They're here!" Nira yelled which startled everyone.

"Who's here?" Jay asked.

"Evelyns gang!" Nira said. Just then through the glass walls in the office they saw five big dragons with masked worriers on them. One of the dragons roared and blew fire out of its large mouth. Everyone dodged the fire ball, but it lit half of the room in flames. They all (including Fluffy) exited the room and a very loud alarm went off. Cyrus brought them into a secret room in the bass of Borg Industries that was made if there ever was case like this.

"This should protect us for awhile" Cyrus said. "And luckily I brought this!" He pulled out an object. The

Object was a leaver that looked similar to the one Nira had used to come to Ninjago. The ground started to rumble and dust fell from the ceiling.

"So I guess this is it" Nira sighed with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I guess so," Cole said sadly.

"Are you sure you will be able to make those people leave?" Nira asked.

"We will have to convince them you left after you are gone" Sensei Wu said.

Nira starred with her teary eyes at her brother and all her friends. Cyrus Borg finished installing the leaver. Everything was ready for Nira to go home… Except for her. She bowed to Sensei and thanked him for helping teach her the art of ninjustu. Then she walked to Nya and hugged her goodbye. She hugged jay goodbye.

"Don't forgot about us when you go back home!" He said to her.

"Don't worry," Nira reassured him "I won't"

She walked to Kai and also gave him a hug.

"I guess this means you're getting out of being my slave for the rest of the month" Kai said trying to lighten up the mood.

"At least I one thing to be looking ford too!" Nira giggled a bit.

Then she went to Lloyd. He had brought her to see the ninjas in the first place. If he wouldn't have believed her, she could still have no idea on how to get home.

"Thank you for everything Lloyd" Nira said, hugging him goodbye.

"It was the least I could do" Lloyd said. She swears she saw a few tears forming in his eyes. She walked to Cole, her brother. Tears pooled in her eyes till the point she could hardly see. All her time here was racing through her mind. The thought of never seeing everyone in Ninjago again was horrible. She felt as if her heart was being cut into a thousand pieces. She ran and hugged Cole with all her heart. He hugged her back.

"Don't cry" Cole said wiping her tears from her eyes. "One day we will see each other again"

"How do you know?" Nira asked looking up at him.

"I can feel it" Cole gave her a small smile. Then she walked to Cyrus Borg and thanked him for making the leaver to bring her home. She put her hand on the leaver and took a deep breath. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She ran and picked up Fluffy. Then she went back to the leaver.

"We'll miss you!" Nya said.

"Bye!" Lloyd waved.

"Oh, and Cole" Nira said "Tell Dad I said bye!"

"Ok," Cole said "See you again someday in the future!"

Nira held Fluffy tightly in her left arm. And in her right arm she gripped the leaver. She took a deep breath and pulled the leaver. The last thing she saw, she would cherish forever. Her brother and all her friends smiling and waving her goodbye.

She woke up in her bed with Fluffy on her stomach. The rumbling of Fluffy's purring was making her tummy tingle. Her head was pounding and she felt dizzy. She pushed Fluffy off her stomach and got out of her bed. She wobbled of to her mirror and looked at herself. _Was it all just a dream? _But it felt so real. Then she noticed something of her arm, hiding behind her sleeve. She pulled up her sleeve and saw a long cut down her arm. _The cut from Evelyn!_ But then it had to be real! She ran to the leaver in her closet. She was astonished to see… Nothing! But if she had the cut on her arm it had to be real! But then…


End file.
